Walk of Insanity
by ricecakes.anemonies.benzene
Summary: The destructive boy and the sinful girl, a match by the Devil himself. Paradichlorobenzene x Antichlorobenzene. Drabble Series.
1. Identification

I won't bore you with many details, but this is rather important.

First, this is a drabble. If someone likes this, I'll continue. If nobody does anything, I won't.

... That's a lie, I'll go up to chapter 5 or so.

But you get the point.

Second: First fic, tell me what you think!

Summary: The destructive boy and the sinful girl, a match by the Devil himself. Paradichlorobenzene x Antichlorobenzene.

**WARNING: **This fic is not for kids. Right now, this isn't much, but it'll get much worse. When it does, the rating will go up. Blood, gore, insanity, angst, liars. You've been warned.

**Word Count: **134

* * *

><p><strong>Walk of Insanity<strong>

**.**

I. Identification

.

The boy identifies things as he walks.

"Tree."

"Bush."

"Bird."

He doesn't walk fast, for there is no purpose to his wanderings. _I just want to be a little evil._ Nothing bound him. _No rules to stop me._ Nobody knew him. _The __**loneliness **__how it aches._ Nobody acknowledged him. _All of them are __enemies__ so it doesn't even matter._ He hid it behind a shy mask. _Nobody can see my __**j**__e_a_**l**_o_u_**s**_y__. _

He walks with no purpose, for _he _has no purpose.

"Grass."

"Twig."

"Acorn."

He stops, tilting his head, as if asking a question. "Boy?"

There was a pregnant pause, as he deliberated things that no one could comprehend.

"_Nobody._"

His face twists frighteningly, but it doesn't matter, because nobody can see him.


	2. Cat

Holy crap! People _like _this? **pinkrose311 **and **SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews**, this chapter is for you. I hadn't been planning on updating this quickly, mainly because I didn't believe any would care that much but...

Huh.

Do you [the reader] believe I should move this to the 'M' category yet? The rating system confuses me. Please leave a comment below.

Anyways, **Warning: **Death and torture.

**Disclaimer:** I respectfully declined the rights of ownership when offered. I made a mistake. I don't own Vocaloid, or the song it's based off of.

**Word Count:** 398

* * *

><p><strong>Walk of Insanity<strong>

**.**

II. Cat

.

The boy stared at the Cat, and the Cat stared back.

"What are you?"

The Cat did not reply, its shivering form continuing to stare up at him silently from its perch on a branch next to the river. The boy could not tear his eyes away from the pitiful, water-drenched creature (_was it thrown off? Is it alone?_). Its eyes seemed dead and accusatory, so much like his own (_is it like me? Does it lack purpose?_) Its' tail flicked back and forth, back and forth…

"What do you want?"

Blue eyes clashed ferociously. The boy's breaths came out in ice clouds, faintly seen against the night sky. _Enemy? Ally?_ He struggled to Judge the strange being in front of him that seemed so much like _himself _that he felt a little breathless, giddy feelings bubbling behind the surface.

"Do you have a purpose?"

In reply, a soft mew was heard to the boy's left. He turned slightly, and saw a cat similar to the grey one in front of him (_grey like me, not white or black_). It was smaller, and the boy watched as the Cat dropped off its perch silently (_unnoticed_) and made its way over to the other, with a dawning realization.

"You have a purpose."

Rage and betrayal boiled inside him.

_Whywhywhy I thought-_**no**_ it's a liar a __traitor__ an __**e**__n__**e**__m__**y**__. __**JUSTICE **__will be served to the __**TRAITOR **__all __**ENEMIES**__ are traitors._

Silently, he approached the Cat as it nuzzled its kin. Like a predator _an agent of __**JUSTICE **_he grabbed it by the neck. Kicking the other cat away, he walked over to the edge of the river. Staring right into it's eyes he hissed quietly. "_How?_"

Brutally, he shoved the Cat under the water, eyes gleaming with satisfaction as the air bubbles billowed. The Cat thrashed about wildly, and the boy grinned. Ten seconds later, he pulled it up again.

Once again, he glared into those eyes-those deadened eyes glimmering with something unfathomable, even as it gasped and panted for breath."_How _are you **just like me** and you are loved?"

Again, he shoved it under. Fifteen seconds.

Gasping, the Cat reemerged. "Tell me, Cat, what is _my _purpose?" Eyes of ice, so _accusatory_. "This is not my fault it's **theirs**!"

With one final thrust, he forced the Cat underwater.


	3. Mirror

... I really like this chapter. It may be a little too heavy on the italicizing/bolding for some. I apologize if this is so.

That's all.

(I'll try to update as quickly as possible. *Is shamelessly poking reader for reviews*)

**Disclaimer**: I do not, in any way, own anything but this plotline. If you thought otherwise you're an idiot.

**Word Count**: 294

* * *

><p><strong>Walk of Insanity<strong>

.

III. Mirror

.

The boy first saw the girl when the sun hit the water.

She was sitting on a roof of a house (_Probably hers, probably a place she belongs_), staring at the bustling people below with a smile on her face. Her eyes were like boiling water, skittering from one person to the next, its blueness seeming to Judge (_like me? No, I won't make the mistake again. I am the only Judge._) each person they saw.

He did not care for her, did not feel anything but the ever-gnawing sense of _jealousy_ that pulled his stomach every second, every hour, every minute of the day. But he felt curiosity. And slowly, as he gazed upon her taut yet smiling frame that suggested so much with a face so similar to his own (_like mirror images, and I can only look from inside the mirror_), a face that suggested what could have been but wasn't, his curiosity took a violent turn.

_I will Judge because it's not __**fair **__not __**fair**_

_I will Judge because I'm __**right **__and she's __**wrong**_

_I will Judge because I __**want to**__ and __**nobody **__can stop me_

_I will Judge because I'm the __**unseen**_

_I will Judge because she's the __**embodiment **__of __**me**_

The girl's eyes snapped onto his own-ice met steam. At that moment he wanted to **tear her apart rip her make her dance to his tune **but he stopped himself.

She was special-she was himself and yet not. His mirror image.

He would handle her… _Differently._

His eyes snapped away from hers. A sadistic smirk dominated his face as he turned around and walked away with but a single thought in his mind.

_I am the Judge and the Jury, and my court holds no sympathy._


	4. Chef d'oeuvre

In advance, I apologize for the length of the A/N. I realize I'm not nearly as interesting as the story, but I feel some of this is rather important.

Well, that took a while. My longest yet. Bow down before the awesome blinds you. Also, the council may blind you with sheer confusion. It used to be a longer discussion, if you can believe it. (Not that hard to-*whack*) But I wanted to spare you poor mortals the insanity.

Definition:

_chef-d'oeuvre_ : A masterpiece, especially in literature or art.

Before I continue, I'd like to thank all my reviewers, alerters, and favoriters. Please PM me if I haven't replied to your reviews. To Pink star (who is anonymous), "No, it is not. By my hands, Rin shall suffer! *insert evil laugh here* thank you for reviewing!" To shole, who is also anonymous, this disclaimer is for you.

**WARNING:** Blood, and general insanity.

**Disclaimer:** Anybody who thought I was the owner of Vocaloid is an idiot. However, if you happen to read this, you are exempt from the general idiocy. And yes, drabbles are rather short.

**Word Count:** 1025

* * *

><p><strong>Walk of Insanity<strong>

.

IV. Chef-d'oeuvre

.

The boy sat in the center of everything.

The basement he had lived in since who-knows(_nobody knows, not anymore_)-when stank of stale blood. Dried blood of long-ago kills splattered the walls, used as ink to depict senseless designs. Circles, arches, trees, humans. Rocking back and forth on his haunches, he grinned psychotically and traced a picture in the air. The boy was facing a blank spot in his bloody chef-d'oeuvre, and as time passed, he began to giggle madly.

"What to do, what to _do_? There's so many ways…" He rocked faster, and giggled again. "I want… I want her to _despair_. I want her to become _**just like me**_ so that I won't be alone. But what to do…" He stood up, and waved his arm in a grandiose manner. "Minna-san! Today, I have great news! I have some great news!" Immediately, excited whispering filled his abode.

The boy giggled. "Settle down, settle down," The whispering ceased. "As I was saying, there's an exciting piece of information I stumbled upon!" His wicked grin blossomed on his face. "I've found another member of our _auspicious_ court!"

Shouts of awe and surprise surrounded him. But then, the boy placed a hand over his eyes, and tipped his head up in despair, "But! She has not been broken!"

Silence reigned again, and the boy reveled at the attention of sixty five pairs of eyes on his frame.

His grin reappeared. He let his arm drop down, and looked down at his court, turning slowly in a full circle to meet each face.

"You see the problem? This is where you guys come in." He could feel their confusion, even if they didn't express it verbally. "It seems I am in need of some… help. I need to come up with the _perfect_ way to bring her over, but I cannot come up with one."

Voices overlapped each other, and the boy walked over to the blank patch on his wall and began to draw with blood as his advisors quibbled.

"_We should drown her-" __**"Always drowning with you, you bastard. No, she needs to be burnt like the elementary school- " **_**"WhOlE wOrLdS gOnNa DiE dOeSn'T mAtTeR." **_"Shut up you imbicile electricution-"_"Chopchopchopchopchop…" "Um… I think poison would suffice." "**You're too soft." **"Why do you insist on picking on me? Poison doesn't necessarily-" **"I tOlD yOu It'S-"** "bRoThEr ShuT uP aNd LiStEn To ThE bLoOd SiNg."** "**_**Y**_**o**_**u **_**g**_**u**_**y**_**s **_**a**_**r**_**e **_**t**_**h**_**i**_**n**_**k**_**i**_**n**_**g**_** a**_**b**_**o**_**u**_**t**_** t**_**h**_**i**_**s **_**w**_**r**_**o**_**n**_**g**_**, **_**w**_**e **_**h**_**a**_**v**_**e **_**t**_**o **_**b**_**r**_**e**_**a**_**k**_** h**_**e**_**r **_**b**_**e**_**f**_**o**_**r**_**e **_**s**_**h**_**e**_** j**_**o**_**i**_**n**_**s **_**u**_**s." **__"No, no, she's gotta drown so we can watch the bubbles fade away…" __"What are you thinking?" _"Chopchopchopchopchop…" _"Not you, you imbicle."_ **"**_**W**_**e **_**m**_**u**_**s**_**t**_** b**_**r**_**e**_**a**_**k**_** h**_**e**_**r**_** m**_**in**_**d b**_**e**_**f**_**o**_**re**_** w**_**e**_** b**_**r**_**e**_**a**_**k**_** h**_**e**_**r**_** s**_**o**_**u**_**l**_**.**_**"**_

The boy focused on his work, relishing the sound his hand made as he dipped it into his bucket of blood and smeared it across the cement in a pattern that became clearer as time progressed. He hummed very softly as he worked, loud enough to drown out the quiet arguments but soft enough to hear the liquid of life go dripppping dowwnnn the walls.

It was hours before he finished his painting. "You have come to a decision?"

**"WE HAVE."** The said collectively.

He smirked malevolently. "Tell me."

The boy was elated-it was _perfect_! He placed his still-bloody hands in his pant pockets and giggled as he strode out of the room.

The bloody painting seemed to glow an ominous red while sixty-five heads watched their Executioner depart.


	5. Sound

I'm gonna shoot my computer. I had _just _written my long-ass authors note, and then DocMan stops working! _Why_?  
>Unfortunately for you, this means you missed out on an apology and a heartfelt thanks to my reviewers. Well, it's the thought that counts. At least you get a snarky disclaimer.<p>

**Warning:** Creepy song (that will reoccur) and a bad pun (can you catch it?)

**Disclaimer:** The awkward moment when you realize that you lied about owning a program and lost the lawsuit.

**Word Count: 304**

* * *

><p><strong>Walk of Insanity<strong>

.

V. Sound

.

The boy had patience.

Gleefully he watched the girl run around in her daily life (_Not much longer though,__** teehee **__little rabbits gonna go mad mad mad like a hatter_), absorbing her situation and plotting his destruction.

"There's a rabbit on the floor and. I. Can. _See~_ It." He sang softly from his perch ontop of an apartment complex. The girl was walking (_casually, because her life was perfect_) next to the Girl in Blue. They were happy, and he was not. Making a discontented noise, he carelessly tossed his (_stolen, but nobody saw me. Why?_) binoculars onto the street below. He didn't flinch when he heard the tell-tale sound of glass shattering as he left, leaving no trace behind.

_~rabbits on the floor~_

The boy was behind the girl. His shoes went _tap tap tap _against the pavement, for he had no need to hide. No, the time to approach was near.

The girl was with the Girl in Blue again. Of course, this was no coincidence. The boy had watched carefully, and knew that the two always went to the shopping center after school to hang out with the other. He got closer, and the two sat down at the foot of a large fountain. Inside the pocket of his zip-up hoodie, his right hand trembled with adrenaline-he had never openly engaged with his prey, not like this.

The boy was close enough that he could hear their voices now. Snatches of conversation-"Rin, you have _got_ to-"

He stopped, thoughts crashing together.

**Rin**.

_Her name?_

(She has a name.)

She has _my_ name.

(But I don't **have** a name.)

_Rinrinrinrin._

(My mirror.)

_The outcast, the demon-I'm the left hand nobody wanted._

(Len.)

_Yes._

The sound of the mirror of their names rings in his ears and he-

"Hello, my name is Kagemine Len."


	6. Eyes

Hn. Short and sweet. (A little too short... Next chapter will be awesome, I promise!) Fun fact, 6 is my favorite number.

Last chapter, I said that I had a reference. Cat Minikay guessed (the only one who did-come on, I know you had ideas!), but unfortunately for her, it's incorrect. My reference was rather obscure, I suppose. 'Kagemine' means 'sound of mirrors.' Yes, shut up. I like my allusions.

I promise I will reply to all my reviews very soon. You should've seen my face when I got new notifications. Reviews, Favorites, Alerts... God, you guys are amazing. you're making me greedy though. Bad reviewers! Now I'm like Conchita or something!

Anyways, here's Rin, as was [not] promised.

**WARNING: **I was listening to the Tailor Shop on Enbizaka while writing this.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Vocaloid, I would have the right to demand a comprehensive explanation of mothy's extremely convoluted plot. How many song series pertaining to one plot is it? Four, five?

**Word Count: 201**

* * *

><p><strong>Walk of Insanity<strong>

.

VI. Eyes

.

The boy was strange.

That was Rin's first impression. His clothes were bright, and yet he seemingly slid through a crowd with cat feet. He held himself with confidence, and yet his eyes seemed to lack a presence. He was a walking paradox, an enigmatic puzzle.

How she loved puzzles.

It was those ghost-like eyes that drew him to her initially, and those same eyes that kept her tethered to him like mist in the air. They seemed to see things that she could not-it was almost as if he wasn't looking at _her_ when his gaze met hers, but some apparition-no, a _future_, endless possibilities, and he simply observed on the other side of his misty existence.

Miku did not like him, she knew. "His smile is off," she would say over lunch, "When he laughs he's laughing with ghosts." She would never elaborate after that, but for the rest of the period Rin could feel her best friend's desperate gaze upon her frame, _begging_ (which couldn't be right, because Miku doesn't beg) Rin to listen.

Rin knew she should listen. But then she would gaze into those far-seeing eyes, and she would wonder; who is Kagemine Len?


	7. Knock

Haha, promised chapter! Unfortunately, I really hate pagebreaks. I wasn't going to write past the one in this chapter, but since the last one was so short, I did. However, I wasn't willing to make another one, so it's just going to be Chapter 8.

I hope you [reader] read these. Seriously. If you do and review, please type the song I mention somewhere in the review. (My own little test.)

Have you realized yet that all the songs I mention I mention because I'm writing while listening to them? Of course you have. Did you realize that this is a subtle suggestion by me to convince you to listen to the same while reading them?

Listen to In the Depth of Darkness while reading this. I checked the pace of my reading to the speed of the average reader (I wrote it, so I just unconsciously skip over things or speed through them because I know them), and I think it would be sufficiently creepy. Let me know if I'm right, because feedback makes me feel very pleased. The same feeling Len gets when killing small children.

**Disclaimer:** I'd have to be crazier than Len to think I could manage a company like VOCALOID.

**WARNING:** Intent to murder, creepy background music, and failed attempt at setting a very tense and dark setting.

**Word Count: 438**

* * *

><p><strong>Walk of Insanity<strong>

.

VII. Knock

.

The boy's patience was reaching its maximum.

_Smile. Laugh. Walk. Normal. Blue eyes. Innocence. __**Normal.**__ Happiness happiness happiness she doesn't suspect a thing so __**NORMAL **__that I can't take it makes me feel abnormal an outcast somebody who doesn't belong._

He abhorred the small talk, the way Rin carried herself like nothing was wrong. (_But everything is so wrong and mirror you will crack and I will step out from the surface) _He wanted her to feel threatened, to watch every shadow with hollowed eyes filled with **fear**.

He laughed sardonically. Yes, his plan was running perfectly. She was opening up, trusting him so stupidly like the dumb cat (_grey, not black or white_)-no, the innocent rabbit that she was. But every time he interacted with her, he felt this _itch_ deep in his chest that made him want to scratch till he bled. And the horror in her eyes as he died in front of her… He licked his lips.

Alas, his death was not planned in the scheme of things, rather the death of others.

Actually, the death of others didn't seem all that bad.

He almost felt grateful when she introduced him to her parents.

Of course, the boy was not capable of such emotions, and therefore simply felt the sadistic glee people usually feel when killing. _Or maybe it's just me._

He ground his teeth in frustration. The mission was grating on his psyche, twisting it into something foreign. Idle thoughts invaded his head, thoughts of no purpose. It was her fault, and she would pay dearly.

So when he met her parents he was happy, because his plan could advance. But even with this new factor, his patience was limited. It was only a month after he met them that he struck. Giggling as he approached the darkened house, the boy's eyes seemed to glow with the reflection the moon made on his knife.

.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_Sooooftly I tread._

The grass swished slightly, tickling the boy's legs like they were the feathers of fallen crows, circling the night sky with haunting eyes.

_Pulse in._

_Pulse out._

_Heeeeear them cry._

The cicadas were especially loud, covering the sound of the boy's rapidly palpitating heart. His eyes were dilated, his hand shaking from adrenaline.

_Breathe in._

_Breath out._

_And reeeeeach out._

His hand grabbed the brass knocker, and he gave the door six hard taps in quarternotes, evenly spaced. _Tu. Tu. Tu. Tu. Tu. Tu._

Hiding the knife in his bag, he waited patiently for them to open the door.

His demonic eyes matched the malevolent smirk on his face.


	8. Fantasy

*Explosion* AHHHHHHH... After my dissapearance, I think I shouldn't still be here. Meh, last chapter was a complete bust, and I got a little depressed over it. But my laziness and lack of ideas held me back from editing it. Anybody have any ideas on how to make Chapter 7 creepier? If you give me some really good ones, I'll incorporate any idea you want into this story or just make a separate fic for you or something.

_**reference:**_ gamma hydroxybutyrate=GHB, a date-rape drug. Takes about 5-15 minutes to take effect, especially powerful when taken with alcohol. Causes drowsiness and sleep. Side effects of the substance include nausea, delusions, impaired judgment, reduced inhibition and impaired memory. Can also be called "Fantasy."

**DISCLAIMER:** Hell, if I owned Vocaloid, they'd be incorporated into my separate company, the virtual reality games.

**Word Count: 298**

* * *

><p><strong>Walk of Insanity<strong>

.

VIII. Fantasy

.

The boy was not a fan of poison.

Too purple, too green. Not enough red. But he had to consent that sometimes purple and green could become red as he watched them down their delicious Bourbon.

(_One, two, mask my hatred_) Minutes passed, and they made idle chatter. He watched as the drug began to take affect with an ever-growing smile. "How do you like it?" He asked, for he had brought a bottle from his parents, no? A chuckle. (_Three, four, liars will always be liars_)

"Quite wonderful dear. Rather strong though…" The mother. She looked like Rin, and every time the boy saw her he had to hold himself back from attacking her on the spot (_because Mother only looks like hatred and yellow and the sky I never saw_), giving it away before the moment when all would be sweeter-

(_Five, six, and the pendulum drops down under the sea where no light reaches_)

"Ah, gamma hydroxybutyrate _does_ have a rather strong effect. The label may have mentioned that, I think." His unbridled, unholy glee shone on his face as he watched with great pleasure as their faces froze in shock and fear. But the drowsiness that had been creeping ever so slowly (_like death and redredred_) had taken it's toll, their eyes drooping. Amused, he observed their pathetic attempts to throw up the poison, their slurred curses.

Their eyes flitted shut and they passed out on their feet.

Now, the boy's eyes gleamed with pernicious intent, and he approached them with barely-concealed haste. Grasping his hands around their wrists he whispered-

"_Showtime_."


	9. Halloween Special

The formatting is all fucked up right now. I have / i's and /p's all over. But I couldn't wait because I'm already a day late, so listen up.

I had planned on writing a Halloween Special on... Halloween. Kudos and chocolate-chip sunshine to the smart one in the back. However, I came up with this bright idea no later than 10:30 pm, and... yea. So it wasn't written till the Day of the Dead. Hooray! (Very sorry to those I told about the next chapter. I completely forgot about Halloween, at least pertaining to this story.)

Anyways, reader, this is your job. **YOU** know (yes I know programming, so I'm formatting everything in computer language) that I did not enter this on time, but FUTURE readers don't. So next time I update, this author's note will not exist anymore. All _your_ job is is to not tell whoever you recommend this story to (of course you're spreading the word! It's blasphemous if you don't!). It'll be our little secret.

**Disclaimer:** I own Vocaloid like I own the candy industry. How awesome would that be?

**WARNING:** Killing, insane Len, and successful creepiness. I think. Read this at midnight with creepy background music, like 'Circle You, Circle You.' Message me if you get the chills.

**READ THIS OR I'LL SHOOT YOU IN YOUR SLEEP:** This is **FAKE**. May I repeat that? **F. A. K. E.** As in, this has nothing to do with the plot whatsoever. This is a chapter for all the people who have reviewed, favorited, alerted, and favorited me (Yes, I admit those are people more insane than Len. But it has happened). Also, I would like to thank **Your Lord and Master Loki** for adding Walk of Insanity to his community.

Enjoy, dear readers, and I hope you scared the shit out of people yesterday.

**Word Count:** 799

* * *

><p><strong>Walk of Insanity<strong>

.

IX. Halloween Special

.

"Len, where are we going?" Fear tinged her voice.

Miku was nervous, but then again, Miku always was around Len.

The boy in front of them acted as if he didn't hear her tone of voice, simply looking back with his far-seeing eyes and a smile. "Somewhere close."

They walked a little longer, and Rin admired the scenery. They walked over a cobblestone bridge at one point; Len had gazed at the river with a look akin to longing before he could school his emotions. But as they ventured farther, Miku got more and more nervous, and some of it was rubbing off on Rin as well.

"Come on Len, you can't keep us in the dark for too long," Rin laughed a little, but somewhere in that laugh was the beginnings of fright, for the houses they passed became more and more dilapidated as they continued to walk. Vaguely, Rin wondered why they had followed him this far.

But he simply looked back with his far-seeing eyes and a smile. "Somewhere far."

"Ehhhh?" Rin exclaimed, "I thought you said it was close." But Len didn't answer, and Miku began to shake.

"Where are you taking us?" She screamed shrilly, voice wavering, "What are you pla-"

"Do you have a purpose?"

The question was so abrupt that even Miku (_strong, and stubborn as a bull_) stopped her panicked tirade to digest what he had said.

"Purpose?" I voiced, if only to break the silence that seemed to resonate in the rapidly encroaching nighttime.

His smile, passive before, became sharp, almost vicious, displaying all of his teeth. "Aa."

There was a pause, and he stepped closer to them. Miku stepped back, and Rin had to suppress her fight-or-flight responses (_gotta get awayaway__**away**__ leave there's a _predator_ in our midst_) firing off from her brain.

(_Because it's only Len. It's only Len. Kind, sweet Len. Lenlenlenlen who I met in the middle of a crowded area who approached us with a too-sweet smile LenLenLen who looks __**so much like me**__ it's unnatural Len who's __always__ there when I'm down __always __knows the right thing to say…_

_Len…_)

Too fast to comprehend, she felt something press against her lips softly-_Len_? -and then everything faded into a painless slumber…

.

When she woke, everything was blurry, and her arms were on fire. Collecting her thoughts- (_walk, Miku, Len?_) she opened her eyes.

Her eyes only saw a haze at first, but as her eyes adjusted to the moonlight shining in from above- (_where am I?_) she gasped in horror.

Miku…

_Blood **ohgodohgodwhy** splattered_ everywhere_ she's always been a good artist friends since first grade there's a cross _crucified? _Never been that religious_ Nonononono _Mikumikumiku this isn't possible why is everything so _w**r**o**n**g?

_Blue _and

_**red**_

_Blue _and

_**red**_

_Contrasting colors never meant to be together_

And in front of her stood-

_Blond hair drenched in blood clothes are red this can't be happening smile he's turning around **ohgodohgodohgodthere'saknife **_

"L-len?" Her voice croaked.

"E-heh," She heard him say (_that can't be __**his **__voice could it?_), "Eheheheheheheheheh…."

Slowly, walking as if tipsy, he approached. The moonlight glinted off of his knife, and she watched its arcing path in horrified fascination. Red stained its' steel, and it flew off in crimson droplets as he moved.

_"Eh**eh**eh**eheheheh..."**_

Futiley, she tried to escape. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, despair finally cementing itself into the depths of her heart when she discovered that her hands were tied (_her arms on fire_), and she began to scream.

"N-no! Stay away. Help! Help! Len! You'll be sorry! Go away! Go away! Get away from me! Stop it! Leave! Give me back Miku! Miku! Help! Anyone! Anybody! Please! Please…" Her tears blurred her vision. Already, her mind had left her barren. He was right in front of her now, and her last conscious thought was

"Now, let me fix that face of yours."

_Ohgodwh-_


	10. Silence

[This is a serious problem. I really don't have time to worry about this though, I'll fix it later.

Fucking piece of shit.]

... That was my old A/N. And then there was this 'SERVER ERROR' and I clicked the 'back' button and everything was back to normal.

Still really busy though, so I can't say much. (Except that I have no idea how roman numerals work. I'm just winging it.)

**WARNING:** Rin having a conversation with herself. Her other self seems the be the easily-annoyed voice of reason.

**Word Count: 663**

* * *

><p><strong>Walk of Insanity<strong>

.

IX. Silence

.

The boy stood in front of the girl, and the girl did not know what to do.

(_Mom? Dad? Where are you?_)

She had come home from a friend's house, and found them missing. She did not think much of it at first, but then…(_clock ticked and the room cast shadows onto my blank eyes, waiting for the door to open, for smiles and laughter to fill the desolate silence_)

They had never come home that day, and already it was well into the next. (_11 hours, 37 minutes_)

She had spent the greater portion of the day before calling their friends, coworkers, passing acquaintances, getting more and more anxious, more and more scared. The silence ate at her, panic nipping away her senses. Her inner turmoil frothed as time progressed (_9 hours, 8 minutes_), yet her face remained blank as slate.

Miku had come over the day before, to accompany her in the silence, but Rin could not manage to covey her emotions in a way that Miku could understand. Miku, while a great person, was largely superficial, and Rin could not manage to alleviate her worries after talking with her (_she doesn't understand, nothing will get better unless they come back_).

The strange thing was, even while alone, she never cried. She supposed she was still in a kind of shock. Fear and Doubt swirled in her head, tormenting her, and perhaps numbed her heart. (_5 hours, 59 minutes_)

_Did they leave me?_

_**No. Never.**_

Where are they then?

_**I don't know. Close.**_

Why don't they come back?

_**I don't know. Far away.**_

Why didn't they tell me anything?

_**You are an annoyance. Grow up.**_

Mom… Dad…

_**Do something productive.**_

_Nothing to do, nothing to do but wait until the hours are gone _(3 hours, 25 minutes)

_**Call someone. Find them. They could be hurt.**_

Who would hurt them? Are they alright?

_**Nobody. They're fine.**_

Why don't they call?

_**They're busy.**_

Too busy for me?

_**I don't know.**_

_Pickupickuppickupthephone _(1 hour, 48 minutes)

_**Stop counting.**_

_Nothing to do._

_**Go outside.**_

And do what?

_**Find them.**_

_Nowhere to look._

_**Do something else.**_

What?

_**I don't know. Clean.**_

(0 hours, 36 minutes)

_Nothing to do, nothing to do but wait. Where are they? Why won't they call? What happened? Did they leave me? Do they not love me?  
><strong>I don't know. I don't know. I don't know.<strong>_

(0 hours, 12 minutes)

_I've got to call him._

_**Who?**_

_Len._

_**Why?**_

_I don't know._

(0 hours, 0 minutes)

At exactly 12 AM, Rin hit the dial button.

At that same moment, Len knocked on the door. Wrenching it open, Rin stared at him-mirror and mirror, blue and blue, here and not here.

Silence that had no shadows enveloped them, and she knew, without even having to ask, that he understood.

"911, what's your emergency?"

Collapsing onto her knees, she clutched his pant legs and began to cry.


	11. Promenade

... The dots are really annoying this chapter.

Hmmmm... mixed feelings about this one. And to AliyeH, ANTAGONIST didn't fit in. She'll be in the next one though.

How was your Turkey Day (if you celebrate it)? Mine sucked. Not that you care, but...

Anyways, many thanks to AliyeH for getting my ass in gear. Sorry I'm 25 minutes late on the update thing though. Meh, hopefully this'll make up for it.

... Warning, I listened to sad music, which was a bad idea. Who knows what I was thinking when I decided the soundtrack.

**WARNING: **Obscure torture and insanity. Oh! And dancing.

**Disclaimer:** I own *Boottothehead!*

**Word Count: 921**

* * *

><p><strong>Walk of Insanity<strong>

.

X. Promenade

.

The boy danced.

It started slowly. A slow shuffle of footsteps, the sinew of rope against flesh. Dulled eyes, the pulse has not reached them yet. But the boy, yes, he could hear it. Pounding rhythmically like the sea, and he yearned to loose himself.

But if it takes two to tango, then perhaps it takes three to put on a production.

Hands trembling, he prepared. Closed his eyes, took a deep breath (_boom, pa, the base of my heart_), and allowed sounds to rush into his eager ears.

_**Ready?**_

_****._

He sat on his haunches and waited. His eyes never left his partners' forms. Tapping on the floor with his left hand, the rhythm was borne. (_one, two. one, two_)

With his right came the snare, his knife against the concrete. (_chichichichichichichichi_)

_**Ready?**_

_****_.

They regained consciousness after hours (_or was it days, minutes, seconds? Or perhaps no time at all_), while his patterns became more fervent. He smiled cruelly as their dulled eyes flashed life, summoning their presence in his malignant promenade.

"**_Ready?_"**

Struggles ensued. The music was reaching them as well. His smile turned saccharine. He stopped producing sound, but it didn't matter, because the melody still beat in the caverns of his mind.

_Boom pa boom pa_

__.

He takes out his first tool, its golden sheen drawing his gaze. He chooses the lady first, because (_she's like Mother and Mother is only like sunshine and blood_) he's a gentleman, and it's always "Ladies first."One two, One two

Her scream fell into the madness of the music. (_Whap ah whap ah whap ah whap ah whap ah_)Sobs and screams, sobs and screams at the tattered remains of her right hand. Blood flowed so sweetly, the fingers mangled beyond repair. Ah, but to the boy, her hand was simply

**~BEAUTIFUL~**

Chichichichichichichichi

.

The host must attend to all his guests. His eyes glittered as he moved away from the sobbing woman, to the angry and frightened man. "Are you angry that I forgot you?" The man struggled again, but the music cannot be conquered. Surely he must realize? "I'll make you smile."

chi_b_chi_o_chi**o**chi**n**chi**e**chi_o_chi_m _chi_p_chi**t**chi**w**chi**o**chi_a_

.

His knife, lovely as a maiden, lay unblemished on the concrete. He picked it up, and smiled faintly. (_A host never lets their guest be sad._) He turned around and danced to the man, twirling his knife with almost professional ease. He placed a hand on the man's bonds that currently kept him suspended spread-eagle, testing their strength.

"Don't worry if you don't know the steps. I'll lead," he proposed, and brought the knife closer to the man's face. The other struggled against his gag as it approached, and the knife stop inches before it penetrated flesh. "A-ah-ah. If you struggle I might mess up." So many emotions flashed in the man's brown eyes; hatred, fear, disgust, betrayal, sorrow, regret…. He stopped to bask in the light of these emotions, loosing himself once again to the music.

He took a deep breath, smiled as the brown eyes squeezed shut, as the lovely smell of blood permeated the room, as salty tears fell down the man's face onto the edge of his blade, and carved out a smile.

chi_b_chi_o_chi**o**chi**n**chi**e**chi_o_chi_m _chi_p_chi**t**chi**w**chi**o**chi_a _chi_b_chi_o_chi**o**chi**n**chi**e**chi_o_chi_m _chi_p_chi**t**chi**w**chi**o**chi_a _chi_b_chi_o_chi**o**chi**n**chi**e**chi_o_chi_m _chi_p_chi**t**chi**w**chi**o**chi_a_

.

He left to the satifying sound of pain and fear, and the faint smell of iron and antiseptic.

The music slowly faded as his Promenade of Dominance came to an end.


	12. Mother

Wahahahahahaha I have no excuse! But now I'm not being depressing on Christmas, no?

Anyways, enjoy! And PM/review if you have any questions. (Also, I completely forgot about ANTAGONIST. -_-' I suck. She'll be in the next chapter!)

**WARNING:** Alluding to child abuse and murder

**DISCLAIMER:** If I ruled the woooooorld I would own Vocaloiiiiid and fight aaaaaliennnsss~

**Word Count: 408**

* * *

><p><strong>Walk of Insanity<strong>

.

XI. Mother

.

The boy's plan was going off flawlessly.

His mirror was slowly despairing, _doubting_ her parents, clinging closer to him, her only lifeline…

He chuckled. It was all so _perfect._ Through a series of... _**unfortunate**_ tragedies… she could become more and more attatched to _him_, the one constant, stable and strong, and then…

Again he laughed.

_What will she do when she finds out?_

_Ooooohhhh I __**burn**__ to know!  
>Perhaps she will cry-no<em>_**no**__**no**_ _she __will__ no doubt and I will smile and then I will leave and she will strive and strive to kill me and will go more and more __**insane**__ until she's __**just. Like. Me.**_

_Ah, how delicious._

_Despair._

_Sadness._

_**Loneliness.**_

_Just like Mother did to me Mother with blond hair like the Sun and a temper like **bLoOd**._

The boy remembers his Mother with vividly, remembers the basement he occupied and the torture he underwent. He remembers and he thanks, because she made him realize the truth about the world.

"_My little nobody, all you must know is that humans are corrupt, and you must cleanse them of this."_

He did not fully grasp the weight of his duty until he pushed her off the balcony.

_Her face was shocked and she stared but then she smiled and closed her eyes and whispered words that made me fully understand_ (_"**Good boy,**" she said like she was proud like he had finally met her expectations_).

He walked up to her later, her bloodied remains. Poked it with his finger, rubbed it in his hands, wiped it on his face. _"Mommy, mommy, mommy."_

The police came, their faces horrified, but the boy did not pay attention. _"Mommy, mommy, mommy."_

And they took him away from Mother, Mother who was now only blood and sun.

"_Mommy, mommy, mommy."_


End file.
